OUTFITTER
Specialization Quest At level 11 you are given a quest allowing you to choose a specialization within you parent tradeskill. Artificers can pick Minerologist or Carpenters, Outfitters can pick Leather worker or Tailor, and Blacksmiths can pick Armor Smith or Weapon Smith. Once you pick a specialization, or sooner if you know which route you plan to take before hand, you should set the option that you do not choose to negative (the – button on the right of the bar on the skills window). This will push your skill in that other type down to 0 and allow you to put those points back into the two skill types you will need (your parent type and your specialization type). Do not leave points in the type you didn’t specialize in, or you will only hurt your ability to craft items of your specialization as well as delay when you learn new skills. You may change specializations later on if you choose, but you will lose all recipes, including special dropped rare recipes if you do. If you change within your parent class, such as Tailoring to Leatherworking, you will not lose any skill points but you will need to change the direction of your skills to drive them in the right direction. If you change to another trade entirely, like tailoring to carpenter, you start over at level 1 with 0 skills. Tier Quests, Recipe Quests, Continental Styles Quests They are all basically the same thing after level 11. These are the quests that you must complete in order to learn recipes each tier for each continent. You will not need to do the novice continental style quest for your home continent. PLEASE NOTE: the amateur (level 11) quest is NOT the same thing as the specialization quest. These both take place at level 11, but they are two separate things. Many people assume that because they chose their specialization they are now amateur crafters and should have new recipes, only to be sadly disappointed, not to mention confused. The Tier quests take place at level 11, 21, 31 and so on, and allow you to learn more recipes from your trainers. Along with the completion of the quest, you gain a new title. From Novice, you go to Amateur, Apprentice, and upward through the ranks until you reach the top of your profession. Expect your crafting profession to change as you increase in level through each ranks, with the process slowly changing and becoming even more complex. For the tier quests you need to do them for each continent to gain recipes on those continents. Also note: when you are asked to craft an item for these quests, these are not work orders. You must supply your own materials, so be prepared! Along with unlocking recipes, completing each tier quest gives you 100 continental artisan faction (50 for foreign lands), as well as decent amount of crafting experience. Note: With the new displaying of all recipes, you will end up seeing recipes that are level 18, 19, 20, etc that require the Apprentice Quest which you can't do till level 21. The reason is, these are not intended to be given to you till level 21, they display the lower levels so that when you do get them at level 21, they are much easier to do than if they would have been marked as level 21 recipes. I know its confusing but they were not intended to be given till you are Apprentice level (and same with later ones). Style Quests (Novice) (Thanks to Jgok) You do not have to do the one for your home continent. Qalia Start NPC: Alibaan Delzad Location: Ahgram Faction Required: 0 to Start Quest, 100 Qalian Artisans to obtain recipes. You gain 50 for doing the quest. Non-KoS Required: Aghram, Hathor Zhi, City of Khal, City of Mekalia Materials Required: None Details: Speak with Almandi Irkend in Khal, Burkan Neltrah in Hathor Zhi, and Issya Axdov in Mekalia, and craft Cloth Gloves x3 (Finishing Station, Special Recipes) Rewards: 5,000 Crafting Exp 50 Qalian Artisans Faction Qalian Faction: see Outposts Kojan Start NPC: Oranku Silverwolf Location: Tanvu Faction Required: 0 to Start Quest, 100 Kojan Artisans to obtain recipes. You gain 50 for doing the quest. Non-KoS Required: Ca'ial Brael, Clan Martok, City of Tanvu Materials Required: None Details: Speak with Hotaren Waterfall in Tanvu, Perun Olanni in Ca'ial Brael, Bargon in Martok, and craft Cloth Gloves x3 (Finishing Station, Special Recipes) Rewards: 5,000 Crafting Exp 50 Kojani Artisans Faction (Verified: 7/18/07) Kojani Faction: see Outposts Thestra Start NPC: Romandar Whitebeard Location: New Targonor Faction Required: 0 to Start Quest, 100 Thestran Artisans to obtain recipes. You gain 50 for doing the quest. Non-KoS Required: New Targonor, Bordinar's Cleft, Leth Nurae, Tursh Village Materials Required: None Details: Speak with Gennear Tinbinder in Bordinar's Cleft, Jahwen Lurast in Leth Nurae, Callen Brandywell in Tursh, and craft Cloth Gloves x3 (Finishing Station, Special Recipes) Rewards: 5,000 Crafting Exp 50 Thestran Artisans Faction Thestran Faction: see Outposts Amateur Quests (level 11-20) You will need 100 Faction for that continent to start the quest, and 200 Faction to obtain recipes. Qalia Start NPC: Ravnul Greska Location: Neamsog Bunker Prerequisites: Non-KoS to Mekalia Materials Required: 8 Ratty Hides Details: Craft the 2 Qalian Ratty Leather Boots and 2 Qalian Ratty Leather Bracers you are asked to make, and return them to the questgiver for the amateur title. There are no utility vendors here, so bring enough of your own. Rewards: 5,000 Crafting Exp 50 (100) Qalian Artisans Faction Resonating Dust of Health OR Hexes Kojan Start NPC: Kef Jortul Location: Gaxton Village Recommend: Non-KoS to Martok (possible to do while KoS, but more difficult) Materials Required: 4 Ratty Hides, 4 Cotton Bales Details: . The quest tells you that he is on the outskirts of Martok, but in this case "outskirts" equates to "way over in the neighboring village to the west." The NPC in question is a goblin, hanging out at the very eastern edge of the village. He will ask you to craft some items. Do so, and give them to him to complete your amateur training. Rewards: 5,000 Crafting Exp 50 (100) Kojani Artisans Faction Resonating Dust of Health OR Hexes Thestra Start NPC: Tobby Fitch Location: Renton Keep Prerequisites: Non-KoS to Martok Materials Required: 8 cotton bales Details: go to Renton Keep and find Tobby Fitch in the northeast tower. He will ask you to craft 2 Thestran cotton shoes and 2 Thestran cotton gloves to fulfill the request. Each item requires 2 cotton bolts. You get both gloves and shoes as special recipes, and I also got "Cotton Bolt" as a special recipe. Required B quality for the bolts. Each cotton bolt required 1 cotton bale: 8 cotton bales in all.. There are two outfitter stations that you can use within the same room, although they have nonstandard names. Craft the items right there if you like, then turn them in. Rewards: 5,000 Crafting Exp 50 (100) Thestran Artisans Faction Resonating Dust of Health OR Hexes Apprentice Quests (Level 21-30) You will need 200 Faction for that continent to start the quest, and 300 Faction to obtain recipes. Qalia Start NPC: Master Outfitter Alibaan Delzard Location: Ahgram Materials Required: 10 Stiff Hides Details: Speak with the Master Outfitter Alibaan Delzard in a side room of the crafting area in Ahgram. As requested, go to Khal and speak with the Master Outfitter there to receive the leather strapping and refining recipes, and craft the 5 stiff strappings needed to complete the quest before returning ot Ahgram. Rewards: 10,000 Crafting Exp 50 (100) Qalian Artisans Faction Focusing Powder of Arcane Resistance OR Regeneration Kojan Start NPC: Master Outfitter Oranku Sendaken Location: Tanvu Materials Required: 10 Stiff Hides Details: Speak with Oranku Sendaken, the Master Outfitter in Tanvu. He sends you to Bargon in Martok to receive a recipe. Craft the items that he asks for (stiff leather and then 5 leather stappings from the leather - 10 stiff hides required total) and return them to Oranku. Rewards: 10,000 Crafting Exp 50 (100) Kojani Artisans Faction Focusing Powder of Arcane Resistance OR Regeneration Thestra Start NPC: Master Outfitter Romandar Whitebeard Location: New Targonor Materials Required: 10 Stiff Hides Details: Speak to the Master Outfitter Romandar Whitebeard in New Targonor. From there, travel to Halgarad to learn from the Outfitter Instructor, Casja Regand. Make 5 leather strappings (containing 10 stiff leather/hides total) and turn them in.Reward Rewards: 10,000 Crafting Exp 50 (100) Thestran Artisans Faction Focusing Powder of Arcane Resistance OR Regeneration Initiate Quests (Level 31-40) You will need 300 Faction for that continent to start the quest, and 400 Faction to obtain recipes. Qalia Start NPC: Master Outfitter Alibaan Delzard Location: Ahgram Materials Required: 12 Silkbloom Bales " A True Qalian Crafter ". Go to Pankor Zhi to get some inspirations. Anyways what you need to do is, go to Hathor Zhi entrance and travel south down the road. Stay in the newb valley! Go past the Bloodletter Arena to the big ruins with the wide stairs. In proximity to those (a tad east I think, but well in viewing distance) you find a burned down tent, which will inspire you. Use it and 30secs later you get the recipes. Return to Ahgram, craft the items. Turn them in and congratulations to your initiate crafters title and new recipes. Rewards: 125,000 Crafting Exp 50 (100) Qalia Artisans Faction Qalian Stitchmaster's Medallion Earring, lvl 30 +5 Material Preparation +3 Tailoring +3 Leatherworking +5 Outfitting Kojan Start NPC: Derrgon, the Outfitter Instructor Location: Martok Materials Required: 12 Silkbloom Bales Details: Get the quest called " A True Kojani Crafter " from Derrgon, he's on the north side of the crafting building. He will then send you to Veenax Garrison near Martok to get inspired again. Head over to Martok Port, follow the northern shoreline (swim past the the rock that stands in the way) and head to Veenax Garrison. Enter Veenax Garrison and go around the center building. There is an item to study. Return to Aghram, craft the items and turn em in. Rewards: 125,000 Crafting Exp 50 (100) Kojan Artisans Faction Kojani Weaver's Earring Earring, lvl 30 +5 Material Preparation +3 Tailoring +3 Leatherworking +5 Outfitting Hint: If you got to 400 faction in Kojan as an outsider, you probably did so in Tawar Galan, which rewards 10 faction for each workorder for Ca'ial Brael and Martok. If not, 21 one piece WO are done quite fast. Thestra Start NPC: Master Outfitter Romandar Whitebeard Location: New Targonor Materials Required: 12 Silkbloom Bales Details: Master outfitter in NT sends you to Konthari point to look for the clickable item for inspiration. The Inspiration is a small book on a table in front of the crafting instructor outside one of the biuldings. The building can be indentified by 1 shield on either side of the building door. a round shield to the right of the door with what looks like a Red Stags head painted on the shield. Rewards: 125,000 Crafting Exp 50 (100) Thestra Artisans Faction Thestran Designer's Ring Ring, lvl 30 +5 Material Preparation +3 Tailoring +3 Leatherworking +5 Outfitting Journeyman Quests (Level 41-50) You will need 400 Faction for that continent to start the quest, and 500 Faction to obtain recipes. Qalia Start NPC: Master Outfitter Alibaan Delzard Location: Ahgram Materials Required: 10 Weathered Hides Details: Quest starts in Ahgram at Master Outfitter Alibaan Delzard and sends you to the Qalian human starting village on the clifftop NE of Khal where you have to run around through the vendors for inspiration. The recipe you get when you "find the inspiration" is for leather linings. The quest calls for 5 linings (2 weathered bundles each). Rewards: 300,000 Crafting Exp 50 (100) Qalian Artisan's Faction Qalian Clothier's Chain Earring +7 Material Preparation +5 Tailoring +5 Leatherworking +7 Outfitting Kojan Start NPC: Master Outfitter Location: Martok Materials Required: 10 Weathered Hides Details: He will then send you to Veenax Garrison near Martok to get inspired again. Head over to Martok Port, follow the northern shoreline (swim past the the rock that stands in the way) and head to Veenax Garrison, run around through the vendors til you are inspired. The recipe you get when you "find the inspiration" is for leather linings. The quest calls for 5 linings (2 weathered bundles each). Rewards: 300,000 Crafting Exp 50 (100) Kojan Artisan's Faction Kojani Needlemaster's Stud Earring +7 Material Preparation +5 Tailoring +5 Leatherworking +7 Outfitting Thestra Start NPC: Master Outfitter Romandar Whitebeard Location: New Targonor Materials Required: 10 Weathered Hides Go to Karnom's Watch outside the west gate of Darhknarg, you need to exit and follow the path south to where the path starts to turn. You don't have to click on anything, just wander into the center of the tents and you'll find inspiration (and recipes). The recipe you get when you "find the inspiration" is for leather linings. The quest calls for 5 linings (2 weathered bundles each). Craft the items and turn them in. Rewards: 300,000 Crafting Exp 50 (100) Thestran Artisan's Faction Thestran Seamsealer's Ring Finger +7 Material Preparation +5 Tailoring +5 Leatherworking +7 Outfitting NOTE: Sometimes the Initiate and Journeyman continental style quests DO NOT give you the recipes as they should. If you are clicking on the item for Initiate or in the right spot for Journeyman and it is not giving the recipes to you be sure to relog to desktop and back in and it should work properly. It may take a few tries if really unlucky. Housing Learning T3 Thatch and Window Coverings 500 Continental Artisan Faction Required Level 21 & Apprentice Quest Required Starting NPC: Thestran - Dayn Hainer (Master Thatcher) can be found in Three Rivers, behind the house NE of the Missive Postings. Kojan – NPC labeled as Thatcher, Location: Tanvu crafting area, right next to outfitter instructor Qalian – None. Quest Details: Bring your own mats. Reward: Recipes, 10,000 Crafting Exp for each Learning T4 Thatch and Window Coverings 2000 Continental Artisan Faction Required Level 31 & Initiate Quest Required Starting NPCs: Thestran - The NPC in Thestra is Elgen Krot (Master Thatcher), loc 56500, 14290, 52450 in Halgarad. Follow the road east from the bind stone, and he's on the north side of a building. 5 Silkbloom bales are required. Kojan - Konarthi point, behind a building to the south Qalian -Quest Details: Reward: Recipes, 15,000 Crafting Exp Learning T5 Thatch and Window Coverings 5000 Continental Artisan Faction Required Level 41 & Journeyman Quest Required Starting NPC: Thestran - Rirek Ormon inside the building at the outfitter and blacksmith finishing stations in Southwatch Kojan - in the Desert Sun outpost in Infineum Plateau, west of Razad. inside the central tent next to the crafting advisor. Qalian - ? Quest Details: Craft 5 practice thatch, 1 vielthread each. 20k xp Boats Learning Sloop Ropes, Rigging, and Sails 500 Continental Artisan Faction Required Level 21 & Apprentice Quest Required Starting NPC: Thestran - Kelly Silver at the Silver Farm in the Shrine of Flame between New Targonor and Three Rivers. At loc 7860, -29540, 37970 in Shrine of the Flame, the road splits to the SE and there's a sign pointing to Keldorins Wall (it's not marked on the map). Follow that road SE and Kelly Silver can be found at the Silver farm, inside the house in the back (there are two there). Kojan - Starting NPC: Perun, Location: Ca'ial Brael, Hall of the Artisans Qalian - NPC Homayoon Ziya is at loc -27050, 45270, 504 at the small docks on the west shore, just south of Khal (outside the city). Quest Details: Bring your own mats. Reward: Recipes, 10,000 Crafting Exp for each Learning Caravel Ropes, Rigging, and Sails 2000 Continental Artisan Faction Required Level 31 & Initiate Quest Required Starting NPCs: Thestran - Bubin Redstalk (Master Outfitter), in Fisher's Pen. A total of 43 Silkbloom bales are needed, but thankfully only 10 of those need to be refined into bolts. Kojan - Konarthi point, in the building to the north Qalian - Jharru Flats at the refugee camp outpost. The npc that gives it is named Sliv, he is in the tent with the outfitter and artificer tables. Quest Details: Bring your own mats. Reward: Recipes, 15,000 Crafting Exp Learning Galleon Ropes, Rigging, and Sails 5000 Continental Artisan Faction Required Level 41 & Journeyman Quest Required Starting NPCs: Thestran - Sol Armos "Master Outfitter" behind the shipwright in NT docks. Kojan - Ahgram, at the boat builder station Qalian - Ahgram, just east of boat building station under a tent Quest Details: Make 3 ropes (9 vielthread bales total), 20k xp. Make 2 riggings (24 vielthread bales total made into 8 ropes), 20k xp. Make 2 sails (10 vielthreads bales total made into bolts), 20k xp SOURCE Jaradis, originally posted at now inactive vanguardcrafters.com. Category:Crafting Category:Guides Category:Crafting Quests